The structure of the present invention resembles a linear movement cylinder. In the conventional cylinder, the position of the intake and exhausting ports have to be interchanged by means of some auxiliary parts, if the moving direction of the piston has to be changed. Such auxiliary parts may be an electro-magnetic valve or a pneumatic hammer type of automatic valve; however, such additional auxiliary parts are not good for high speed change of direction, and for short stroke distance operation.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks of the valves in the conventional cylinder, the inventor has developed the present invention, which is a reciprocating movement cylinder to be operated at a high speed and at a short stroke distance. The aforesaid high speed and short stroke features are achieved by means of the corresponding passages and openings on the slidable surface between the cylinder and the piston. When the flowing direction of the air is changed via the aforesaid passages and openings, the moving direction of the piston will also be changed, whereby the reciprocating movement is achieved.